


Monsters love in a monsterous way

by Danny_R



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Drug Use, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Russian Roulette, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: В тех обрывках воспоминаний, которые он ленился устранить, как ленятся убрать крошки со стола, Генри и Банни всегда были связаны, в памяти Фрэнсиса они постепенно стали одним человеком, будто это не Камилла с Чарльзом, а именно они, такие непохожие, были близнецами.





	Monsters love in a monsterous way

Детство Банни прошло не так радужно, как он привык в излишне подробных деталях рассказывать всем, кто готов был слушать. Подобные идиоты, что самое поразительное, всегда находились. Тот же Ричард, например. А то, что было в действительности… Ну кому это, в самом деле, интересно? Он даже себя заставил поверить, что именно так всё и было, память попросту вытеснила неприятные воспоминания.

Банни родился крепким румяным ребёнком, рос шумным, улыбчивым и любопытным. Мечта любых родителей, право слово. Данное в честь кого-то из родственников имя «Эдмунд» ему явно не подходило — слишком серьёзное, слишком взрослое.

Проблемы начались чуть позже. Когда все соседские дети его возраста научились читать по слогам, Банни мучился с алфавитом, который не поддавался ему ни в какую. Буквы казались слишком похожими, «М» ничем не отличалась от «Ш», а «И» от «Н». Тогда обеспокоенные родители с раздражением (они не привыкли к проблемным детям, все братья Банни росли, как сорняки — здоровыми и без особого вмешательства извне) повели сына к окулисту. Добрый доктор прописал очки, которые Банни были действительно нужны, но читать легче не стало.

Когда Банни на второй год остался в третьем классе, где был старше всех и выше на голову, его стал мучить дикий страх остаться в школе навсегда, быть похороненным в школьных коридорах, замурованным в стенных шкафчиках и пришпиленным гвоздями к неудобным классным партам. Из-за парализующего ужаса, накатывающего волнами, он не мог спать, не мог учиться, иногда даже есть не мог, хотя что-что, а аппетит у него всегда был отменным.

Мать, конечно, сильно переживала, но отец махнул рукой — дескать, мозги это ещё не всё, посмотрите зато, какой крепыш. И был по-своему прав, на футбольном поле Банни чувствовал себя куда увереннее, чем в классе. Отец-спортсмен гордился его успехами. А книжки… да кому нужны эти книжки!

Годы занятий спортом стали для Банни самыми счастливыми, самыми полными, о них он почти никогда не врал. Появились друзья, которые не издевались над его оценками, а ценили за вечно приподнятое настроение и весёлый нрав, да и на внешность он не жаловался, девчонки вешались гроздьями, он мог выбрать любую. Правда, выбирал всегда не тех, но кого это волнует в шестнадцать?

А потом, это происходило постепенно, как страшная тварь подкрадывается в темноте к своей жертве. Стало трудно дышать, лёгкие жадно захватывали воздух и буксовали на выдохе. Мать кричала, что это всё сигареты и переворачивала вещи в его комнате. Банни курил, конечно, на вечеринках, под банку пива, но редко и без особого удовольствия, знал ведь, что это может помешать спортивной карьере. А кроме спорта у него ничего не было! Даже он не стал бы так глупо рисковать.

С футболом пришлось завязать разом, когда во время матча он начал задыхаться, кулем свалился на поле и чуть не помер. В процессе расцарапал себе шею до мяса и в грязи был весь, как свинья. После этого инцидента он очнулся в больнице, где ему выдали ингалятор и запретили заниматься спортом вообще. Навсегда. Лучше бы помер.

Очкарик, дислексик, астматик — полный набор. И тогда очень вовремя его падающая самооценка сделала крутой вираж и превратилась в отчаянный, завораживающий нарциссизм.

Банни предпочитал не сближаться с людьми, хотя со стороны это выглядело иначе, пожалуй, даже полной противоположностью. Беспрерывно говоря о себе, он производил впечатление наглого, недалёкого человека, который не знает слов «вежливость», «заткнуться», «личное пространство» и целой кучи других. Он много кого ненавидел, но очень поверхностно, точно так же он не испытывал ни к кому сильных положительных чувств, хотя очень ко многим относился с симпатией.

Генри стал первым, к кому Банни испытал целый ураган чувств: настоящих, неподдельных, прекрасных и пугающих, радостных и мучительных.

Обычно к людям, которые ему не нравились, Банни испытывал брезгливость, раздражение, желание сказать гадость и забыть, но Генри его ужасал. Такой сильный страх он не ощущал с тех самых пор, когда лежал без сна, боясь, что останется в школе на всю жизнь.

Заблуждение, что «от любви до ненависти один шаг» означает способность ненавидеть человека, которого когда-то любил. Встретив Генри, непонятного и непостижимого, как чёрная дыра, Банни понял, что область эмоций куда сложнее и тернистее, чем виделось ему прежде. К одному и тому же человеку можно испытывать столько всего, что отделить одно чувство от другого не представляется возможным. Он любил, ненавидел и чувствовал ещё тысячу всего, находящегося в спектре между этими двумя понятиями.

***

  
Если бы его спросили (но это невозможно, конечно же, ввиду смерти), Банни бы ответил, что Генри сам виноват. Генри было приятно тратить деньги на него, потому что впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя действительно нужным другому человеку. Банни был первым, кто открыто проявил к нему интерес, его первым и последним другом. Так что да, виновен. Судья стучит молоточком.

Ещё, безусловно, Джулиан. И Ричард с его нелепой влюблённостью во всех сразу. И Фрэнсис, чёртов педик. И куда же без Чарльза с Камиллой, мать их, чтоб им долго и счастливо жилось. Все они должны гореть в адском пламени.

Банни не жалел о том, что не присутствовал при удачной попытке этой их вакханалии. Он был даже рад. Чёрт возьми, он достаточно любил реальный мир, чтобы не мечтать о чём-то там непонятном, потустороннем. Он любил хорошие шмотки, вкусную еду и дорогую выпивку в шикарных ресторанах, красивых девушек и прогулки на свежем воздухе. Он искренне не понимал, чего ещё им всем нужно от жизни. Но он согласился, ясное дело, никто не смог бы устоять перед наполненными щемящим романтизмом и болезненным энтузиазмом речей Джулиана и уж тем более перед чётко выверенными планами Генри, который поистине обладал почти магическим даром убеждения. Ох, какими же они все были кретинами. Если бы Генри с Джулианом сказали им прыгнуть с обрыва, они бы спросили «как?», «когда», «где?» и никаких «зачем?».

Когда речь заходила о «чувственной составляющей ритуала» (они не использовали слова «секс» в том, что касалось вакханалии, оно казалось им слишком обыденным), Банни представлял дрочку в кружок — ничего такого, чем не занимались бы подвыпившие футболисты в его старшей школе — или на худой конец свой член в руке у Камиллы, которой это было бы не впервой. Она ведь спала и с Генри, и с Ричардом, и с Чарльзом. Его бы не удивило, если бы они с Фрэнсисом пытались «исправить» его. Мысли о том, что Камилла была шлюхой, вызывали у Банни странную смесь острого возбуждения и отвращения, почти до тошноты. Ему нравились чистые девушки с белыми ровными зубами, румянцем на щеках, в белом белье с кружавчиками, а не в боксерах брата и его же растянутом свитере.

Но то, что произошло на самом деле было куда менее безобидным. В пропитанных потом снах Банни стал регулярно видеть рыжую макушку Фрэнсиса, отсасывающего Чарльзу, и неузнаваемое лицо Чарльза, искажённое чем-то большим, чем оргазм; и Генри с рукой под хитоном Камиллы, которая выглядела абсолютно так же, как брат, как будто они были одним человеком, даже когда трахались с другими.

Когда наркотический туман рассеялся, Банни почувствовал головокружительное омерзение, он отшатнулся, споткнулся о корягу и повалился спиной на землю. Во рту стало солено.

В следующий раз он пнул Фрэнсиса в колено, когда тот осторожно погладил его по спине. Протрезвев, Фрэнсис долго ныл, что у него трещина в коленной чашечке или выбит сустав и просил Ричарда ездить с ним по травмпунктам. Камилла с Чарльзом не проявляли к нему никакого интереса, поэтому оставался Генри…

Он целовался так, что было слышно, как безумно крутятся шестерёнки в его мозгу — наклонить голову вправо, протолкнуть язык в рот, податься чуть вперёд. Чистый расчёт, схема, ничего более.

И вместе с тем… Это было похоже на выстрел в голову.

Без очков Банни почти ничего не видел. Он и не хотел; так легче притвориться, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходит.

Дальше всё плыло как в тумане. Ещё бы, тогда они намешали виски с какими-то таблетками. Кажется, он лежал на спине, в холодной липкой грязи и, не понимая, что происходит, смотрел Генри в его холодные синие глаза, расфокусированные и слегка безумные.

Естественно, он делал вид, что ничего не запомнил. Никто и не настаивал.

Гамбургеры во время поста были отнюдь не проявлением слабоволия, а своего рода протестом. Банни хотел, чтобы однажды его не взяли с собой без объяснения причин.

***

  
Чем ближе к финалу, тем более ядовитыми, отвратительными, уродливыми становились их отношения.

Однажды Банни в мертвецки пьяном состоянии притащил к Генри домой револьвер.

— Ты пьян. Убери оружие.

— Ничего я не пьян.

Банни не любил признаваться в том, что выпил лишнего.

— Давай сыграем в русскую рулетку. Выиграешь — все твои проблемы решены.

Ничуть не изменившись в лице, Генри взял револьвер, крутанул барабан, взвёл курок, приложил к виску и нажал на спусковой крючок. Всё механически, ни один мускул не дрогнул. Безумец! Господи, он же абсолютно не в себе! У Банни отвисла челюсть. Его замутило, рвотный позыв скрутил желудок в узел.

— Мне нужно в туалет, — простонал он.

Потом всё же вышел, решился, засунул пистолет дулом в рот и зажмурился. Прошло несколько мучительных минут, но Банни так и не нажал на спусковой крючок. Он хотел жить, чёрт возьми! Он имел право. Сам не заметив как, он разрыдался как ребёнок. Слёзы всё текли и текли, он не хотел умирать, но это, похоже, было уже решено за него.

Генри перехватил у него револьвер, брезгливо взял в руку, стараясь не касаться обслюнявленной части и положил на платок.

***

  
Генри сделает _это_ , если Банни попросит. И это не фантазии, и не догадки, так было написано в дневнике, который Банни украл.

Переводить оказалось сложно, Генри писал академично, с кучей шифровок, как будто страдал особо тяжёлой формой паранойи. Из-за дислексии Банни делал ошибки, путался в витиеватых предложениях и буквально сходил с ума, сидя со словарём часами напролёт. А ведь он так мечтал об этой поездке — о жизни без учебников, о солнечной погоде, о прекрасной Италии, о палаццо, о Генри, в конце концов.

Погрузившись в пучину собственного безумия, на какое-то время он даже перестал доставать Генри, из-за чего тот нервничал ещё сильнее, теряясь в догадках.

В порыве ярости, высказывая всё, что он думает об этом чёртовом дневнике, Банни забыл упомянуть, что он не какой-то там чмошный педик, вроде Фрэнсиса, поэтому никогда не попросит. Никогда, это Генри будет просить, умолять, но он плюнет прямо в лицо этому самодовольному ублюдку и рассмеётся.

Генри размахнулся и ударил его по лицу. У Банни зазвенело в ушах, щёку обожгло.

— Ты ударил меня! — вырвалось у него. — Сука! Сука. Сука! Как же я тебя ненавижу, ублюдок! Надеюсь, ты сдохнешь от этой своей мигрени!

Лицо Генри побелело.

Банни набросился на него с кулаками, но это было похоже скорее на одну из их ссор с Марион, чем на настоящую драку. Банни дрался в школе и не всегда в качестве самозащиты, но не потому, что в нём копилось много злости, как во многих подростках, просто он отчаянно нуждался в одобрении старших братьев и отца, которые гордились, когда он побеждал. Да и ему ощущение триумфа было по душе. Победить Генри было невозможно.

Самым обидным было не предательство и не убийство, не это дурацкое прозвище, не грубые, ужасные вещи, которые как оказалось, Генри о нём думал, а уверенность Генри в том, что Банни нуждается в нём так сильно, что будет молчать и вести себя смирно. И это всё было правдой, без Генри он был никем. Он чувствовал болезненную зависимость и, как капризный ребёнок, жаждущий внимания, из кожи вон лез, чтобы вывести Генри из себя.

Он сходил с ума. С одной стороны, Генри делал абсолютно всё, что Банни хотел. Он как провинившийся муж, выполнял любую, самую извращённую, прихоть жены. С другой, Банни знал, чувствовал, что Генри убьёт его, если что-то пойдёт не так. Убьёт, глазом не моргнув.

Его мучила астма. Генри считал, что он притворяется, но Банни действительно было тяжёло дышать, он паниковал и задыхался, и снова паниковал. Ингаляторы не помогали, ничего не помогало. Его душили эти апартаменты и странное настроение Генри — загнанное, подозрительное, отстранённое. Как же Банни хотел, чтобы всё было как раньше, на первом курсе, чтобы они жили вместе и Банни был единственным, кто мог рассмешить Генри, до всей этой чепухи с вакханалиями, пока Джулиан окончательно не засрал им мозг.

И чем сильнее он боялся, тем сильнее донимал Генри. Счета росли в геометрической прогрессии, не проходило ни дня без дорогих, совершенно бесполезных покупок или астрономических счетов из ресторанов.

Когда Генри не было рядом, буквально пару минут, паника Банни выходила на новый виток. Он боялся Генри, который даже больным, загибающимся от боли, был сильнее, и ещё больше боялся находиться без него.

Иногда страдающий мигренью Генри выглядел таким слабым, беспомощным, будто затормозившее торнадо; на какое-то время Банни казалось, что руки, сомкнутые на его шее, разжались.

Он приходил в тёмную зашторенную комнату и говорил часами, не останавливаясь, не понижая голоса.

— Твой голос… Как консервный нож, вскрывающий черепную коробку.

— А я не рассказывал про ту тётку, с которой познакомился в ресторане сегодня утром? Короче, она была в Венеции неделю назад, там она напилась и свалилась с гондолы.

Во время мигрени Генри почти не спал, он лежал на боку с закрытыми глазами, отдыхая до следующего приступа. Волосы не падали на лицо как обычно. Без очков Банни ничего толком не видел, но испытывал непреодолимое желание дотронуться и нащупать в темноте выступающий грубый шрам на лбу.

Он выплюнул жвачку на ладонь и раскрыл пальцы, чтобы жвачка упала Генри в волосы.

— Что ты делаешь?

Банни уселся на него верхом, не убирая пледа, хотел позлить Генри, только и всего.

— Нравится?

— Банни, прекрати.

— Тебе нравится, да? Ты написал, что согласишься, если я захочу, не потому, что боишься. Ты просто такой же педик, как и они все.

— Ты последний из всех людей, когда-либо живших на Земле, с кем мне было бы приятно провести время в постели.

— Козёл.

— Слезь, пожалуйста, ты мешаешь мне спать.

Банни окончательно лёг, уткнувшись носом Генри в ухо. От тяжести его тела дыхание Генри сбилось, Банни чувствовал, что его грудь вздымается рвано и резко.

Он был пьян и жалок. И как бы ни старался, не мог ненавидеть Генри.

В носу защипало.

— Не делай этого, хорошо? Я очень тебя прошу.

Генри положил руку ему на голову.

— Не делать чего? Тебя в последнее время всё сложнее понимать.

— Ты знаешь.

Его ладонь шлёпнулась Генри на лицо.

— Убери руку.

Его губы невесомо прошелестели по запястью Банни.

Ртом Банни нашёл шею Генри, место, где билась жилка, притворяясь, что задремал. Они остались лежать так — Банни пускает слюни Генри в шею.

На следующий день в качестве примирительного жеста Банни сделал набросок и бросил его на столе в прихожей номера. Он мог поспорить, что Генри выкинет рисунок, даже не посмотрев.

Они сидели в кафе и смотрели на проплывающие мимо толпы туристов.

— Ты же любишь Камиллу, да? — спросил Банни. — Расскажи, чем она хороша. Нет, я действительно не понимаю.

Генри прищурился.

— Хочешь знать?

— Сгораю от любопытства.

— Начнём с того, что она знает, когда заткнуться.

— Отлично. — Банни кивнул. — Редкое качество в девках.

— Ей безразличны мои деньги.

Это был уже второй прицельный выстрел подряд.

— Превосходно.

— Она регулярно принимает ванну и не использует AXE.

— Мой итальянский одеколон стоит три сотни баксов, — возмутился Банни.

— И несмотря на это, он всё равно пахнет, как AXE, — сказал Генри.

Все эти мелочи были гвоздями в крышки их гробов, первыми и последними. маленькими и большими, но неизменно приближающими их обоих к смерти.

***

Спустя много лет, когда они оба давно покоились в земле, если вообще можно применить к ним слово «покой», всё произошедшее не давало покоя ни одному из участников тех событий.

Но в отличие от Ричарда, который всю жизнь цеплялся за эту историю, даже книженцию написал, Фрэнсис долго и упорно пытался забыть. У него, конечно, ничего не получалось, но со временем в памяти остались только то, что он чувствовал — липкий страх, разочарование, отвращение, отчаяние и желание умереть.

Фрэнсис смутно помнил день, когда хоронили Банни. Слишком был пьян, да ещё и те таблетки, которые они нашли в ванной миссис Коркоран.

Единственным чётким воспоминаниям был Чарльз. Задурманенному алкоголем сознанию казалось, что он похож на ангела, особенно среди всех этих надгробий, статуй и речей священника. Потом, вспоминая этот момент, Фрэнсис понимал, что Чарльз выглядел отвратительно, потому что был по-скотски пьян. И ещё, пожалуй, ему запомнился Генри, который, ещё будучи живым, напоминал труп.

На похоронах самого Генри гроб был закрыт, поэтому думая о его трупе, Фрэнсис всегда представлял именно того Генри, который держал на плече гроб своего лучшего друга, жертвы, единственно честной в своей отвратительности любви.

На самом деле Фрэнсис терпеть не мог Банни.

Банни был невыносимым, недалёким, поверхностным мудаком, гомофобной свиньёй, женоненавистником и расистом. Он не раз и не два доводил Фрэнсиса до нервного срыва своими гадкими шутками и намёками. Но Банни не был убийцей. Его единственного из них мысль об убийстве пугала и отталкивала. Он был жесток только на словах. Жесток от невежества и душевной ограниченности. И всё равно куда менее жесток, чем все они.

Ричард слепо любил их (особенно Генри или Камиллу, но всё же скорее Генри) настолько, так хотел быть рядом с ними, жить тем же, чем живут они, что принимал участие в убийстве, расчётливом, хладнокровном, отвратительном в своём цинизме. Что может быть хуже, чем оправдание жесткости любовью? Но даже он понял, в конце концов, что они все совершили.

Или Генри, например, который разочаровался в своём кумире. Джулиан только мечтал, придумывал красивые картины, но ничего не предпринимал. Он оказался не готов к тому, что кто-нибудь осуществит его самые дикие фантазии. Он не был готов к последствиям. Увидев, как уродливо его прекрасные фантазии выглядят на самом деле, он сбежал.

Один Банни видел всё как есть.

В тех обрывках воспоминаний, которые он ленился устранить, как ленятся убрать крошки со стола, Генри и Банни всегда были связаны, в памяти Фрэнсиса они постепенно стали одним человеком, будто это не Камилла с Чарльзом, а именно они, такие непохожие, были близнецами.

Вот он впервые открывает дверь в кабинет Джулиана, где видит Генри, склоняющегося над книгой, а с ним Банни, который показывает ему что-то с улыбкой до ушей, они касаются плечами (Фрэнсис не мог вспомнить, чтобы Генри позволял кому-то так нагло нарушать его личное пространство, даже Камилле), и когда замечают Фрэнсиса, то Генри сначала смотрит на Банни, только после этого поворачивает голову к вошедшему.

Громкий, неприятный голос Банни, рассказывающий какую-то нелепость, и монотонная проповедь Генри о чём-то совершенно другом. Они говорили друг с другом о разных вещах и в тот момент, казалось, были полностью удовлетворены общением.

Их общая комната, сначала аккуратно поделенная на две части, но со временем вещи Банни, его вечный беспорядок, как вирус, как плесень, перебрались и на сторону Генри, всё смешалось.

Лицо Банни во время первой попытки вахканалии, полное отвращения, непонимания, непринятия, которое стало всё чаще мелькать на лице Генри, когда он находился рядом с Банни.

Письма, которые Банни присылал из Рима. Какие-то странные, почти истеричные. В один день он писал, что безумно счастлив, Рим прекрасен и у них с Генри всё отлично. На следующий строчил, что худшей дыры не придумаешь, Генри невыносим и вообще ужасный человек, а он сильно болен, похоже, что-то серьёзное. Фрэнсис, как любой ипохондрик, легко видел сквозь ипохондрию других. Генри предупреждал, что так может быть и оказался прав, как всегда и во всём.

Вот рука Генри толкает Банни в пропасть.

Опять же Генри несёт гроб, сжимает в ладони горстку земли, читает речь. Гроб Банни закрыт, а Генри выглядит ужасно, сам похожий на труп, и в сознании Фрэнсиса всё как-то странно. Кто тогда умер? Кто кого убил? Кто кого похоронил первым?

Генри с письмом Банни в руках — надрывным, с кучей ошибок, пропитанным паническим страхом, напечатанным на дорогущей бумаге, которую Генри ему и купил.

Похороны Генри, на которых то и дело говорят о Банни, о том, что Генри не смог смириться с трагичной гибелью лучшего друга и поэтому покончил с собой. Конечно, люди не могли не сопоставить всё это — любовь к античности, отстранённость от окружающего мира (они были странной компанией, и чем старше Фрэнсис становился, тем яснее это осознавал), наркотики, неадекватное поведение Генри после смерти Банни (это им тогда казалось, что Генри — образец спокойствия и собранности, на самом деле он вёл себя как полнейший псих, как настоящий серийный убийца).

Ох, если бы они знали.


End file.
